Currently, most major financial institutions now offer mobile deposit services to their customers. The customer may take a picture of a check using his mobile device and a mobile banking application provided by his bank, and the bank completes the deposit based on information captured from the digital image of the check. Additionally, scanners may also be utilized to capture checks, where a customer, which may include an individual and/or a business may scan an image of a check using a scanner and a mobile banking application provided by a bank, and the bank completes the deposit based on information captured from the digital image of the check.
When capturing the image by taking a picture or by scanning a check, a customer may need to manually flip each check individually to capture both sides of the check. Also when utilizing a mobile device to capture the image of a high volume of checks, manually taking a picture of each check can be extremely time-consuming. If a scanner is used to capture multiple checks, a very specific multi-sheet scanner must be utilized requires a very different configuration than a standard mobile-based remote data capture scanner. Such a multi-sheet scanner must be configured separately and requires additional development time for the associated software, which may include specific development of remote data capture applications for each scanner configuration, This may be extremely time consuming and cost prohibitive for both individuals and smaller businesses.
These and other drawbacks exist.